


A Freak Among Freaks: One-Shot

by LanerMahaner



Series: A Freak Among Freaks [2]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: AU, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanerMahaner/pseuds/LanerMahaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT; Blaire moves in to her new house with the help of the JLG. All goes well until they order in Chinese food. Of course it just had to be Warren that showed up at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Freak Among Freaks: One-Shot

The JLG, plus Tony Stark Jr. and Johnny Storm, came over on a Saturday to help me set up my house. With the help of Mike and Phil it only took a couple hours. After that we all crashed on my new couch, vegging out watching movie.  
"Blaire..." Tony whined, looking pitifully at me.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes Tony? Are you two years old now?"  
Johnny laughed, easily dodging the pillow that Tony threw his way. Tony pouted, "No. But I'm hungry!"  
I laughed, "You're a big boy. Make yourself some food," The boys all turned to look at me, "What?" I demanded exasperatedly.  
"B, we're at your house. And we're boys. We don't cook," Johnny said like he was making some big point.  
I snorted, "Like I'd want to eat anything you tried to cook Johnny," Johnny frowned as Tony laughed at him instead. However the boys still looked expectantly at me. I sighed, rolling my eyes again, "Fine. But I'm not cooking. We'll order out. What do y'all want?"  
Everyone started talking at once leading to me placing my hands on my ears. I glared at the room in general before walking into the kitchen to find some take out menus. The only one I could find happened to be Chinese. I walked back into my newly made up family room and threw the menu down on the table.  
"There. Now make a decision."  
The boys scrambled for the menu, falling over each other. I laughed quietly to myself when I saw Kelsey stand gracefully , stick her hand over everyone's heads and grab up the menu. One glare from her and the boys obediently sat on the couch as they waited for her to decide and then pass it on.  
Five minutes later I took everyone's order: Kelsey and Mike wanted fried wontons and steamed dumplings. Johnny and Tony wanted whatever was the spiciest thing on the menu. Ben and Phil settled for kung pao beef and pepper steak, and I ordered some sweet and sour shrimp. Not twenty minutes after calling in our order the doorbell rang. I made my way to the door, Mike following me for some unknown reason, opening it to reveal the one and only Warren Peace.  
"Hi," He smiled slightly, the expression turning to a glare as he caught sight of Mike standing behind me. I could practically feel the testosterone levels increasing as the boys began a game of 'who's the bigger bad ass'. Afraid to say Mike lost. I cleared my throat leading to Warren's attention landing back on me, "Right. Here's your food. That'll be $42.73."  
And just like that Mike was in Warren's face, "That's ridiculous. You're ripping us off."  
I rolled my eyes as I went to grab some cash from my wallet. Unfortunately when I returned to the door it was to find Warren on fire and Mike getting ready to punch him in the face.  
"Oh no!" I growled, "Mike this is my house and we just set it up! You two will not ruin it!" I glared at both boys trying to shove Mike out the door, "If you two want to play this game you will get the hell out of my house!"  
Warren shrugged handing me the food for the money as I continued to shove on a severely annoyed Mike. Seeing Warren turn and walk away, Mike lasered him in the back. I smacked him upside the head, watching with satisfaction as Mike winced in serious pain.  
"What the hell, Blaire?" He rubbed his head, "What did you just hit me with? A brick?"  
I raised an eyebrow, "See a brick in my hand?" I wiggled my fingers at him, lace gloves on each hand. Mike looked at me skeptically but allowed me to close the door behind Warren.


End file.
